I'll Be The Strong One
by Drop of Water. Drop of Blood
Summary: Take place at the end of "Dead Man On Campus" you're gonna go through what Damon and Elena had to go through, but more importantly what Damon had to go through back in the 50's. The story WILL content gore scenes in the future so the rating may change, but I'll let you know.
1. Change

**Hey guys ! So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but my mind wasn't agreeing sooo... Bye bye one-shot =) Anyways I think this story is gonna have 10 or 15 chapter, I'll wait some review to post the next chapter !**

**BTW, I'm french so this may be the reason why some words are missing... **

**Second BTW, I don't own anything, I only play with the character, so relax =) **

* * *

Sitting the edge of my bed I was listening to the storm outside, the noises could be relaxing but now, it was more reflecting the chaos that was happening inside my head.

Those last weeks open up an old and dark chapter of my life that I thought was over.

Augustine.

That name.

I would have rather die than hear it again, but we all know that my wishes never fulfill.

I knew that I could support the pain mental or physical. I've lived this hell for five years, until I turned it off, because I finally realized that there was no point fighting.

No was gonna come and help me. No one ever really cared about me. That was before, before Elena, she came she didn't let me down, knowing exactly what they were gonna do if she got caught.

And yeah, she got caught, like always.

I was there watching her as she got used as a lab-rat. Every fiber of my body was screaming, I feel like I was gonna explode. I would give everything to get back in time and stop this from happening, even if it mean staying and endure the same treatment that had made me turn it off...

Anything for her.

Yet here we are, me sitting on our bed and her finishing taking her shower, from what I could hear.

We had gotten out, yeah sure we need to take care of it. It wasn't close, I'm pretty sure that now they found us they'll think we were pretty good lab-rat and try to take us again, or just continue their disgusting experience on vampires. But now all I could think about was to take care of Elena, cherish her, love her and try to erase what has happen this last week.

I was so lost in my thought that didn't even hear her call my name, I turned my head around taking in the beautiful sigh that was my girlfriend. She had a short towel wrapped around her, her hair were a tangled mess hanging over her shoulder making her look younger, more innocent.

Her eyes through, were giving her away, they were a mirror showing exactly what she felt, what she had to go through, but they still held that light, that joy when she was seeing me. She makes her way toward me slowly as if she was shy, even through she had no reason to be.

I open my knees a little, so that she can come between them. My arms wrap around her hips while her comes around my neck. I look into her eyes, getting lost in the love and admiration that was shining through them.

We close our eyes at the same time and press our foreheads together just feeling each other, sharing our breath. Her little hand were caressing my cheek while she keep telling that we'll get through this and that she loved me...

I feel my heart tighten with guilt and fear. Guilt, because by my fault, Elena Gilbert, this beautiful sweet girl who has lost everything in this world but still find the strength hold on, to be given without asking anything in return, who's willing to die for me, had end up looked in that cell with me, getting tortured physically and mentally.

And fear. Fear of not getting her back, that they had broken her beyond repair... Because no matter how many thing she had supported, I don't think she could handle this.

I don't think I could handle this, reliving the same thing was too much. Five years I've stayed locked not only supporting the physical pain, but also the mental one... The one of always fighting the need to turn it off, to end this never-ending circle, the one of knowing no one was gonna come or even wonder where I was.

I feel my eyes water at that thought, remembering that back in time I had no one to hold on to, to fight for... I felt her press little kiss all over my face, still holding my face in her hand, I could feel the love pouring out of her, surround me. A few tear fell from my eyes, but she quickly kiss them away, I let out a smile, it wasn't one from happiness but it was one filled with hope.

Hope that we could get past this.

Hope that we'd never have to go through this again.


	2. Memories

**Hey guys ! New chapter posted within one week *yeaaahhh !* Anyways, I hope you will enjoy your reading, and leave review to tell me what YOU think =) BTW I know I said that there will be some gore scenes, but I feel like I'm not ready to write them. My motto is "Do it fully, or do nothing"... So I choose to do "nothing", I'll let you know when there be some, because I really want to write them =) But I don't want to force myself. I hope you can understand .**

**BTW, I don't own anything, I only play with the character, so relax =)**

* * *

**50's Day One Of Torture**

* * *

I felt paralyzed. I couldn't even move a finger, I forced myself to open my eyes, realizing that I was chained and that my shirt was missing.

I could hear someone call my name, the voice seemed familiar. I turned my head to the side, seeing Enzo in the same position as me. He was talking to me but his voice seemed from far away.

My vision finally cleared and I took some time to observe where we were.

The room was white, like a hospital. There was a few more table next to us, but they were covered in blood, it send a chill down back.

The blood was dripping down the foot of the table, making its way to the floor. It wasn't human that was for sure, not that my sense didn't pick it, but there so much blood... A human couldn't have survived.

A pit of fear appear in my stomach at the sigh of surgical instrument. I hear Enzo laugh, his expression was one of disbelief. "You see, when I told you we shouldn't have come back you should have listened to me!" he still had that little smile but his eyes were just like mime, afraid.

The loud bang of the door shock us out of our little delirium, there stood Dr. Whitmore, his eyes light up like he'd just had received the best gift ever for christmas. "Well, what do we have here."

He strode towards Enzo, flicking a little medical lamp in his eyes. "Look." I said, making him turn his head toward me."Thanks for wanting to give us a check up, but as you can see we're vampires so..." I let my pupils dilated and try to compel him. "You're gonna let us out here and forget about us." He let out a sarcastic laugh before ripping my shirt and start poking my stomach.

"Good try, but I'm drinking vervain." He took out a syringe and start filling it, from what I could smell, vervain. I let out a groan as the needle came into my arm, it wasn't enough to make me faint, but it was enough to stop me from forming any consistent thought.

My head fell to the right, noticing that Enzo was in the same stage of mind as me. He put some glove, a scalpel in hand, he start approaching his bare chest. Out of the line he was drawing blood was flowing out, he pulled at the skin, taking some equator to keep it apart. He had a sadistic smirk as he shoved his hand in his stomach, making some sticky sound.

I tried to yell, try to make his intention turn to me, but my voice was only a murmur. His groan was filled with pain and hatred, his face was contracted and his veins were out, like they were gonna explode. I feel my eyes water a that sight of him.

We've known each other for two years now, we've met in a bar... How surprising. I was hungry and needed a good fuck, there was a red-haired girl, she was rubbing against him. And the dick-head that I was, pulled her to me, not that she seemed bothered... I led her in the street, not really caring if anyone saw us, I ripped her throat open, realizing a few seconds after that I wasn't alone. Then we just feed from her at the same time, it was kind of arousing and it could have end-up in a threesome... If we hadn't killed her, not that I was into men, but it wasn't any different from my time with Katherine.

Day after day he had become a great friend... The only one.

* * *

My eyes flew open at that memory, remembering the painful way our friendship ended. I guess it was kind of a payback, after all I had betrayed him... It only fair that I'd pay.

* * *

My eyes flew open, after spending two sleepless night due to being worried about Damon and having Caroline bitching on my back.

I still felt a bit guilty about killing Jesse, not that I regret it because after all if I wouldn't have Damon would have been dead. But hurting Caroline was what bothered me the most, she deserved happiness and I had taken it from her. I took shower, letting my problem go as the water fell on my body. I quickly dressed myself, and start searching for Wes.

He was the last person Damon had seen, and since then I didn't hear from them. The lab was clean, way to clean like nothing had happen in there, unless his desk. It locked like he left in a rush... Well sad for him, and good for me!

Giving a last look to the door I quickly sat behind his desk. A dozen of video flew on his board, I frowned a bit, noticing that on most of them it was a cell with someone in it, and the rest of them were like a surgical room, with some light trace of blood.

I clicked on the first one, the screen open. The guy was on he's back, he had a white shirt and dark jean, he had dark hair, much like Damon. There was no sound, but I could swear the guy was groaning from the pain. A chill ran down my back as the video continued. I sped up the video, wanting, hoping that it wasn't Damon. The video changed, showing the guy chained to a table, blood pouring out of him... The camera zoomed on his face and any doubt that I could have disappeared.

My eyes watered at the sight of him, his stomach was ripped, it locked like it was empty. His face was awful, his right eye was ripped and bleeding. I felt back on the set in shock. The videos continued to scroll, I lost count on the fiftieth... On each video, there was Damon and another guys, getting... What? Tortured, it wasn't even enough to describe what this sadistic was doing to them.

I feel a tear feel on my cheek which bring me back from my trance, I quickly close the computer and take off the little USB key, putting it in my back pocket.

My head was full of question asI ran at full speed toward the boarding house. Wondering if Stefan knew about this, if he could help me to find him.

Caroline's car is parked in the hallway, which left me wondering why she there. I entered without knocking, Stefan and Caroline were in the lounge. Not bothering to salute them, I made my way toward Stefan.

"I found out something about Damon, it's horrible. He's in danger, big danger..." I said, my breath coming in little gasp.

He's expression changed to one of worries, unlike Caroline who just let out an annoying sigh. "Look, as you can see we're busy, so maybe you could come back later." she said, with a fake smile. I took a deep breath, trying to not get work-up.

I keep my intention to Stefan, because after all I came here for his help, not her. "I've got something to show you and it's not pretty." I heard Caroline huff a few good time, but I didn't give her the time to say something. "Look Caroline, I know you don't like him at all. But I'm not gonna let him die for your pretty little eyes."

I put the computer on the table, putting the USB key in it and letting the last video roll. I turned away, already felling my eyes water. The loud claps of the computer made me turn back, Stefan had thrown it against the wall, leaving only shattered pieces.

His was through his nose, as if trying to calm down but it wasn't working. He turned to face me. "What's this? When- Who did this?!" he said, struggling with his words.

My heart clutched a bit, realizing at this instant that Stefan never knew about this. "That's the reason why I'm here, Damon was with him from what I knew, so I think he have something to do with him disappearing, plus I found it on his desk." He moved to sit on the couch, his head in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder, wanting to give him comfort. Caroline still hadn't say anything, she was just looking at us, a bored expression on her face.

"So ?" she said with her hand on her hips. My mouth open in a O shape, how could she act as if it was nothing? "Yes Damon got tortured, but we have other thing to do. Stefan have PTSD and I'm trying to help him." she pointed to the box where Stefan had been locked. "Plus it lock like this video had been filmed a long time ago, so no need to worry." She finish gently, as if it wasn't a big deal.

I feel my heart drop in my stomach, realizing that Caroline really doesn't give a damn about what could happen to Damon. She has every right to hate him, he had abused her, used her as if she was just a toy. So I could never blame her for not agreeing to my decision. But after all they had been through, I thought that it was all behind us... Obviously I was wrong.

"How can you say this, after he have done for you, how can even think about letting him in this shit?! I get that you don't understand or understand our relationship, but you've seen what they did to him, how they ripped his intestine, how they tortured him for... Hell I don't know!" I threw my hand in the air, feeling tear of anger forming in my eyes.

"I know that you could fall really low, but that much?" I said, letting out a nervous laugh.

It was Stefan voice that stopped our argument. "Get out." I turned to him, disappointed yo see that he was tacking her side. "Not you Elena." he said, reassuring me.

"You." he pointed Caroline.

"Get out, it's my brother you're talking about, his the only family that I have and I'll always be there for him, no matter what he does."

With a last tearful look she turned her back to us as she practically run back to her car.


End file.
